REFERENCE TO A "MICROFICHE APPENDIX"
Not applicable
This invention relates to women's swimwear, affording the elimination of the bottom side seam and more particularly a swimwear that, in addition to the novelty of side seam elimination, further maintains current and trendy designs, is comfortable, slimming, sold in three sizes and is economically feasible.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to women's seamless swimwear, specifically to a sometimes triangular shaped fabric, a belting and/or elasticized closure herein known as Melange Segments which are attached to bottom-wrap of swim suit, thus eliminating the need for the side seam.
2. Background Art
Prior patent art known to me as a result of Office Action sent Nov. 29, 1999 and a patentability search includes the following: U.S. Pat. No. D239,667 granted April 1976 to Bouchard; U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,689 granted November 1936 to Read; U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,736 granted March 1993 to Price; U.S. Pat. No. 249,096 granted August 1978 to Fowler.
U.S. Pat. No. D239,667 granted April 1976 to Bouchard. The Bouchard patent is of single-ornamental design which consists of fabric with three separate Wide fabric ties placed at the following areas: (1) at back of neck, (2) at center back; and (3) in front at waist. The present invention consists of multi-Bottom Constructions 2, 8, 18, 36 in a variety of cuts which mimic quasi-trendy and trendy designs defined as: (a) Jowings Melange Segment 29 (b) Niacon Melange Segment 32 and (c) Zshwings Melange Segment 31 and a Top Construction 1, 6, 14, 21 combined with the fundamental Bottom Construction 2, 8, 18, 36. The present invention consists of the method of combination and can be used, as illustrated with numerous and trendy designs. Bouchard clearly is limited in scope as to the single-ornamental design whereas the present invention, as claimed, clearly distinguishes with a variety of cuts to mimic quasi-trendy and trendy designs consisting of but not limited to the Melange Segments thus the present invention can at all times be of a modern ornamental design, holding the uniqueness of the elimination of the bottom front to back side seams of the swim suit. Further, the present invention consists of the method of part combinations which is multi-functional keeping the design of the swim suit fashionable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,689 granted November 1936 to Read. D. Read creates a bathing suit, which is pleasing to the eye and allows for sunbathing with protection of modesty. The Read has connections with overlapping edges and connects at back. The present invention is wrapped from back to front with the connection at front. The present invention creates multi-trendy Top Constructions 1, 6, 14, 21 to join quasi-trendy Bottom Constructions 2, 8, 18, 36 and for ease of entry and removal of the top portion of the swim suit eliminates the bottom side seam. The present invention demonstrates a unique method for the elimination of the bottom side seam to facilitate those times when a quick-change is needed by the wearer. For instance a triathlon. That portion of the swim suit connections are uniquely named as (a) Jowings Melange Segment 25, 29, Niacon Melange Segment 32 and (c) Zshwings Melange Segment 31 and each allows for this connection using same parts although a different Melange Segment(s). These specific connections allow the present invention to be manufactured in three basic sizes. The present invention consists of the method of part combinations which is multi-functional keeping the design of the swim suit fashionable. Thus reducing current manufacture over-production.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,736 granted March 1993 to Price. Price creates a "support garment for use during exercise" where panels are attached, designed and constructed for the biomechanics of exercise typically resulting in increased stresses on the lower back and buttocks or gluteal region. The Price exercise garment has full and rigid seams to aid in this objective. The present invention creates multi-trendy Top Constructions 1, 6, 14, 21 to join quasi-trendy Bottom Constructions 2, 8, 18, 36 and for ease of entry and removal of swim suit designed to eliminate the bottom front to back side seam. The present invention's basic construction is comprised of the opposite theory of the Price support garment The present invention demonstrates a unique method for the elimination of the bottom side seam (with or without attachment to a Top Construction) to facilitate those times when a quick-change is needed by the wearer. For instance a triathlon. The Melange Segments allow the swim suit to be manufactured in three basic sizes. Thus reducing current manufacture over-production. The present invention consists of the method of part combinations which is multi-functional keeping the design of the swim suit fashionable.
U.S. Pat. No. 249,096 granted August 1978 to Fowler. Catalina Fowler creates a bathing suit, which is pleasing to the eye and is held together with four string ties. The Fowler has the elongated front folding under and then covering the buttocks and appears to tie at the back hip area. The front has a low cut bodice with ties that tie behind the neck of the wearer. The Fowler is of a one-dimensional ornamental design. The present invention creates multi-trendy Top Constructions 1, 6, 14, 21 to join quasi-trendy Bottom Constructions 2, 8, 18, 36 and for ease of entry and removal of the top portion of the swim suit eliminates the bottom side seam. The present invention demonstrates a unique method for the elimination of the bottom side seam to facilitate those times when a quick-change is needed by the wearer. For instance a triathlon. That portion of the swim suit connections are uniquely named as (a) Jowings Melange Segment 25, 29, Niacon Melange Segment 32 and (c) Zshwings Melange Segment 31 and each allows for this connection using same parts although a different Melange Segment(s). These specific connections allow the present invention to be manufactured in three basic sizes. The present invention consists of the method of part combinations which is multi-functional keeping the design of the swim suit fashionable. Thus reducing current manufacture over-production.
None of the prior art patents listed above, whether taken singly or in any combination with one another, solves the aforementioned problems or anticipates or, for that matter, includes the structural and functional features of the present invention. Indeed, none of these patents even attempt to solve the aforementioned problems and, as such, each is unable to fulfill the objects of the present patent.